Tru's Life
by FaithNSpike2030
Summary: A life about one person in all the world who can go back in time her names Tru Davies and this is a little story about her, without Luc dying.
1. Murder in the Park

Tru Calling

Murder in the Park

Starring:

Eliza Dushku as Tru Davies

Shawn Reaves as Harrison Davies

Matthew Bomer as Luc Johnston

A.J. Cook as Lindsay

Extra:

Zack ??? as Davis

Jason Priestly as Jack Harper

Matthew Lawrence as Mike

Tom Welling as Alex

Kristen Kruek as Sarah Connor

Tru's phone rings. Tru gets up and looks at the time "Its 9:30." Tru picks up the phone, "Hello?" "Tru good morning." Tru looks back at the time, "Harry what do you want its 9:30 in the morning." Harrison laughs on the phone, "What's so funny?" "Nothing, anyways are you coming to breakfast?" "Yeah I'll see you later." Tru hangs up the phone and falls back into bed, five minutes later Tru gets up and takes a shower. When she's finished she watches TV until Luc gets there. There is a knock at the door, "Its open." "Hey." Luc walks over to Tru and kisses her. "Hey do you want to go to breakfast?" Luc smiles "Sure." Tru and Luc walk over to the dinner and find Harrison and Lindsay sitting across each other Lindsay drinking coffee while Harrison plays with the sugar. "Hey Tru about time its ten o' clock 30 minutes it took you to get ready." "What I was waiting for Luc to pick me up."

Soon enough they order food, "So Tru who's the hottie?" "Lindsay that hottie is my boyfriend." "The name's Luc, Luc Johnston, nice to meet you Lindsay." Lindsay and Luc shake hands, "Nice to see you too Harrison." "Yeah." Soon enough they left the dinner, Harrison said good bye and walked off, Lindsay walked off, "Hey Lindsay say Hello to Darrell for me." "Okay bye." Both Tru and Luc wave good bye too Lindsay. "Well, what do you want to do now?" "It's up to you Tru." suddenly Tru's cell rings. "Hello?" There is a long pause, "Tru is Davis I need you to swing bye the morgue its important bye." Tru looked confuse for a second then hangs up her phone. "Who was it?"

"It was Davis he said it was important." "Okay that's fine by me go ahead I'll see you tonight." "Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead." Tru smile and kiss Luc and runs toward the morgue. She runs into the lab "Hey Tru what's the hurry." "Oh hey Jack I'm looking for Davis is he here?" "Yeah check his office." "Thanks." "Anytime" Tru runs into his office. "Hey you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah here a new body has just came in her name Sarah Connor she was found at the back cuts on her hand defensive wounds mostly then a stab wound on her left kidney twice." Tru goes over toward the body while Davis is still talking over at his office. Soon enough there was a voice, "Tru stop him." Soon enough the day had rewound.

Tru's phone rings once again. Tru picks it up, "Hey Harry sorry I can't talk right now and I wont make it to lunch. Bye." Tru hangs up, "Hi to you too." Tru gets dress and leaves Luc a note. Luc comes over to Tru's apartment and finds the note at the dinning table, "Luc, sorry I've got to run something important has come up, but I'll see you tonight love you, Tru. Okay what to do now?" Luc sits down on the couch and turn on the TV. Meanwhile Tru runs to the morgue, "Good morning to you to." Jack watches as Tru runs into Davis's office. "Who you looking for Tru. "a girl name Sarah Connor, there got it. See you later Davis" Tru runs out of the morgue, "Tru… Tru!!" "She's a quick one." Jack laughs and gets back to work.

Tru runs to her old college. She runs up to the receptionist, "Hi." "How can I help you." "I'm looking for Sarah last name Connor." "Family?" "No, Close friend." "Second floor. Fourth room to your right." Tru thanks the lady and runs up the stairs to the second floor and finds the room she knocks on the door. "Hi, do I know you?" "No, but I need to talk to you." Tru tells her everything except the fact that she died and she's here to help her. "So that's who you are, nice to meet you Tru. Hey I'm going to the park I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Tru smiles, "sure." The walk over to Chester park, where they meet Mike and Alex sitting on a bench drinking beer and smoking, "So who are they." "The one in the leather coat and has an M logo is Mike he's my boyfriend, and that's his brother Alex." "Cool." Mike gets up and walks over to Sarah, "Hey babe. And who are you?" "I'm Tru." "Nice name, for a nice woman." "Thanks." "I'm Mike and that's my brother Alex." "Hey." Alex shakes Tru's hand." "Nice to meet you." "Well, I'll leave you two kiddos to get acquainted, lets go Sarah." Sarah and Mike walk deeper into the park. "So what's a hot girl like you doing with Sarah." "I'm a close friend." Tru sits on the bench and Alex follows. "So Tru, what brings u here?" "I live around here." "Cool." everything is silent for a moment, so Alex leans over and kisses Tru, but she pushes him away. "I'm Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." "Oh sorry."

Soon enough they hear a scream from behind the trees, so both Tru and Alex run toward them, they found Sarah on the floor with her hands bleeding and Mike with a knife at hand, "Both of you get out of here." "Put down the Knife man." "I said get out!" Tru helps Sarah up, Sarah still bleeding very badly, "Put her down Tru." "Do you want her to die?" "Just Leave her here Tru now!!" From no where Alex tackles Mike too the ground, but Mike stabs him just below his stomach. Sarah yells, "Oh My God!" "Mike let me call the police. They both need help or they'll die." "No!" "Mike, bro please." Mike looks at his girlfriend and then at his brother, then falls to his knees and starts to cry, while Tru calls the police. And in no time they get there. They took Mike to jail and helped Alex and Sarah. "Tru thank you without you here to save me I would have died." Tru smiles, "Anytime." "Tru… thanks for everything, I think that's why you were name Tru." Alex smiles, "Oh and here." Alex hands her a necklace, "Its mine, but you can have it, just think of at as a token of my appreciation." "Thanks." Tru hugs both Sarah and Alex and walks back to the morgue.

"Hey Tru long day, may I say." Jack smiles and leaves work. "Hey Davis?!" "He's not here, he just left 20 minutes ago." Tru turns around and faces Luc, "Hey." "Hey." Luc kiss Tru, "So you going home then." "Yeah I should." Tru hugs Luc and they both walk back to Tru's Apartment. "TRU there you are. Why did you leave me with Lindsay." "I thought you could handle seeing your ex again." "You must be kidding." "Harry It's okay, you'll find somebody someday." Harrison laughs, and Tru hugs Harrison. "Well you two have fun." Tru smiles and Harrison walks away. "Your funny Tru, very funny." Tru and Luc laughs, "So Tru I guess its just me and you." "Yeah, you want to come in?" "Yeah I'd like that." Tru and Luc walk into Tru's apartment and the door closes.


	2. Tru's Secret

Tru's Secret:

Starring:

Eliza Dushku as Tru Davies

Matthew Bomer as Luc Johnston

Shawn Reaves as Harrison Davies

A.J. Cook as Lindsay

EXTRA:

Davis

Jesse Bradford as Johnny

Scott Speedman as Jax

Hilarie Burton as Jane

After spending time with Luc, Tru goes to work.

Tru walks into Davis's office "Hey Davis is Luc here?" Davis looks at Luc's schedule, "yeah he's here, but on his lunch break." Davis gets up. "Why are you looking for him?" Tru smiles and walks off, "Tru… Tru?!"

Tru walks to the break lounge and finds Luc there eating a sandwich, "Tru… hey." Luc, stops eating and looks up at Tru, "What are you doing here?"

"You were gone when I woke up, where did you go?" Tru sits down.

"I had to go back home I need to get my stuff for work, sorry I just didn't want to wake you is that alright?"

Tru nods and grabs Luc's hand, "What's wrong Tru?" Luc gives Tru a little gesture.

"Nothing is just I've always wanted to tell you something, something I've kept mostly to myself." Tru gets up and sits closer to Luc, "The reason why I've been running out all the time is because-" Harrison disturbs them.

"Tru! There you are I've been trying to call you!" Harrison takes a seat across Tru. "So why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

"Harry the reason why is because I turned off my phone and as you can see Harry I'm trying to have a personal conversation with Luc, you do remember him don't you?"

Harrison grins, "Yeah the guy you gave the keys to your house, Hey Luc." Harrison puts his hand out to shake Luc's hand, "No hi Harrison how have you been? You know?" Luc shakes Harrison's hand, "So Harrison how have you been since I've seen you?"

"Well I can here to tell you that I've met a, girl her name is Jane, and she's kind of like Lindsay, but better have any tips?" Harrison waits, "Come on, guys you have to know how hard it is for me to find a girl."

"Harry I'm just going to say this don't bye anything used, be nice, and think twice before you say anything to dad okay." Harrison nods and looks over to Luc, "Well… Harrison I've got to go with Tru just don't make it seem so obvious okay." Harrison smiles and leaves.

"Well, I've got to get back to work, I'll come over tonight if you want?" Tru nods and kisses Luc and watches as he leaves to get back to work.

Tru Cell phone rings:

Tru picks up her cell phone, "Hello?" it was silent for a minute, "Hey… Tru its me Lindsay." Tru smiles, "Yeah, what's wrong?" another long pause from Lindsay, "It's about … Harr…ison, is he dating someone?" Tru was so confused, "Yeah why?", "Well I don't know dating Darrell is different then dating Harrison and I miss him too, I know it's weird, but… I don't know anymore." Tru paused for a little while, "Well Linds he's moved on and so did you don't worry if you truly love him then tell him don't wait." Tru hangs up and walks into her room.

"Hey Tru… Tru!" Jax runs over to Tru. "Um… I know this is a wrong time to ask you , but do you have any advice on asking someone out, even though she leaves right across from you?" Tru was shocked too shocked and confused, "Well Jax if you really like this person why don't you ask her out you know she how she's like."

"Maybe your right, thanks Tru." Jax smiles and runs back to his apartment. "Wow that was weird."

Later on Luc comes over around 9 p.m. "Hey." Tru turns around and goes up to her boyfriend and kiss him hello, "Well I'll take that as a hello"

"So you hungry? Cause I've got some pizza left over. One my brother was here, and Two they were playing poker again." Tru walks over to the kitchen.

"No that's alright I've already ate." Luc walks over to Tru and hugs her from behind, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, before Harrison distrusted us." Tru turns around and kisses Luc, "Well?"

"Then can you sit its very important." "Yeah sure." Luc and Tru go over to the couch and sits down. "Well its about what have I been doing since we've first met."

Luc gets more comfortable, "Yeah." "Well, I've have these powers, that when a person dies the ask for my help and I go back to the same day ant try to save them."

"What, that can't be true, Tru." Luc gets up, "Your joking, right?"

"Luc ask my brother or Davis, just don't leave me please, it was hard telling my brother because he also didn't believe me when I told him, but now he does and I want you to believe me too. So are you willing to believe me and stay with me?"

"I don't know have to think about this, this is so weird it's like I been going out with someone other then yourself Tru." There's a knock at the door. Tru gets up and opens it. "Hey Tru I want you to meet my friend names Johnny."

"Harrison right now isn't a good time." Tru looks over at Harrison, to Johnny, the at Luc. "No it's alright I was just leaving." "Luc don't please." Luc looks at Tru and leaves.

"What was that about?" Harrison and Johnny takes a seat on the couch. "Hey Harry where's Jane?"

"She's out with her friends." Soon enough there's another knock at the door. Tru goes over to the door and opens it, "Yeah can I help you?" Harrison runs over to the door, "Hey Tru, this is Jane my girlfriend."

"Hi." Tru shakes Jane's hand. "I'm sorry to be such a party pooper, but I've got to go, "But Tru my girls here and so is Johnny, it'll suck with out you."

"It's nice to meet all of you, but I've got to run. Sorry, and Jane it's nice to meet you." Faith shakes Jane's hand again and runs out.

At a bar.

Luc sits at the bar and thinks over what Tru had said to him, "Hey got a liter." Luc looks up at a guy next to him. "Sorry I don't smoke." "worth a try, I'm Jax." Luc shakes his hand, "I'm Luc." Luc orders another beer. The door to the bar opens and Luc looks over to see Tru walk in, "Luc we need to-" "Talk right Tru." Luc stands up and walks over to Tru, "Hey Tru!." Jax waves at Tru and Tru waves back. "Luc if you can't handle the fact that I'm going to run out on you and wont come home on time or miss out on something important, then we shouldn't be together and if you still want to be with me tell me now."

Luc looks over at Jax, to the bartender, to the ceiling, then back to Tru, "Tru I will stay, if I can't handle something this complicated then how can I trust another woman, but other then that I don't want to lose you and the fact is that I love you too much to leave and I wont let this little problem take us apart. So yes I'll stay." Luc kisses Tru and they both walk out of the bar, meanwhile Jax watches as his crush walks out with her boyfriend and the anger and frustration unravels, "She's mine."

Luc and Tru walk back to Tru's apartment, where they found Harrison, Jane, and Johnny watching TV. "Tru finally your home we need to talk, about you ." Harrison grabs Tru into her room. "Tru you left me with a weirdo and my girlfriend." "Well I thought you could handle yourself." Harrison hits his head with his hand, "you know I can't handle myself." Tru stops Harrison from hitting himself, "Harry you can handle it just make sure you don't act the way you do without a girlfriend." They walk back out to the living room, "Hey I'm sorry, but I've got to get home my dad's going to kill me if I don't get home soon." Johnny got up and said goodbye to everyone and leaves.

"So Tru your Harry's big sister, he's talked a lot I mean a lot about you." Jane grabs Harrison's hand. "Yeah that's because I love my big sis." "Yeah I've notice." Harrison kisses Jane and they get up and Tru and Luc walk Harry and Jane to the door. "Well Harry have fun, and you too Jane."

"Yeah, Hey Luc take care of Tru for me alright." Harrison gives Luc a hug and then Tru. "Because I'm not always here with Tru to really take care of her."

"I'll always watch out for Tru." Harrison gives them a little smile and they (Harrison Jane) walk off and Tru closes the door.


End file.
